The instant invention relates to an open-end rotor spinning device with a spinning rotor having a side delimited by a rotor edge, a housing containing the spinning rotor, and a rotor cover which covers the housing and the open rotor side.
In particular where supporting-ring bearings are used, but also with air bearings, the spinning rotor is not necessarily secured axially during the spinning operation. The spinning rotor is held against an axial stop, e.g. a ball, by the arrangement with supporting-rings (DE 24 12 004 A1, DE 27 20 182 A1) or by the angle at which the drive belt is guided over the rotor shaft. Due to the wearing of this ball, or also due to other inaccuracies, e.g. balance error of the spinning rotor, it happens again and again, in spite of the axial force exerted upon the rotor shaft, that the spinning rotor which rotates at a high speed comes into contact with the rotor cover and thus cuts a groove into it which is eventually so large that the rotor cover becomes unusable. However, the spinning rotor itself can also be damaged at the same time.
It has also been shown that when the spinning rotor is stopped when the drive belt is lifted off the rotor shaft, not only the thrusting function of the drive belt is put out of action, but also the thrusting function of the supporting ring is reduced due to diminished contact pressure. This increased the danger that the spinning rotor may leave its previous axial position, with the consequence that the risk of damage to the rotor cover and spinning rotor increases correspondingly.